Restrained Strength
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: There was a coiled strength in the arms that held him, secured him, caressed him...  ColonnelloXLambo


There was a coiled strength in the arms that held him, secured him, caressed him. He felt it in how skin shivered against his skin, in how flesh tensed and relaxed against his flesh, about how hands drifted, touched, retreated, returned…

But, most of all, he could see it in his lover's eyes. There was something dangerous in how those icy blue eyes flickered and burned as they focused on _him_, looked nowhere else but at _him_. The attention was heady. He couldn't think past it.

He wove his fingers into thick blonde locks and held on like his life depended on him staying connected to the man embracing him. Like he would float away on a whim if he wasn't tied down to the physical realm of being.

His breath caught in his throat. His long, lithe body arched and his swollen coral pink lips parted on a soundless scream. Yes. There. THERE! Please, God, there again…

His lover smirked and swiveled his hips. He keened with what little air he had and his hands scrabbled desperately, searching, wanting, and then his nails bit into his lover's shoulders.

His wide green eyes were blind as they stared into icy chips of blue. The world could have ended and he wouldn't have noticed. He could have caught on fire and he would have thought that he was cooling down instead of heating up. _Anything could happen_… He wouldn't have noticed. Or, for that matter, cared.

Lips crashed down on his, conveying all of that power that his lover refused to unleash upon his body. Tongues tangled, teeth nipped, and his mind spun wildly into oblivion.

It's coming… It's coming! It's _coming_!

He suddenly found his voice. He tore his mouth away from his lover's because he needed to use it, he _needed_ to. One hand buried in his lover's thick blonde locks and the other tearing between his tawny shoulder blades, he curled his legs around his lover's hips, their thrusting columns, and he _screamed_.

"COLONNELLO!"

And his lover's smirk grew. And grew. And his hips snapped against the curve of his ass, controlled and deep and so damn incredible that his tired body responded against his will.

"Hey," growled his lover against the curve of his ear, "can I get you to scream like that again?"

~::~

Lambo lounged against the barely contained juggernaut that was his lover, the former rain arcobaleno. His fingers traced invisible shapes over his thick chest.

Colonnello reached out and snatched his hand, pressing his knuckles to his lips as he drowsily came to his senses. "Hey…" He stretched all four limbs to their maximum length, muscles quivering, flexing, relaxing – Lambo was enthralled by the show of lazy strength, like a lion yawning. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you talk about my sexy 'derriere' and how tight it is… My, my, Col~onn~ell~o, what a dirty dream~" He clapped his free hand to his cheek dramatically, turning his face away.

The blonde sat up and cupped his chin, turning his face back to his. He was grinning as he slid their lips naturally together, like two pieces to a puzzle. "Hey, why would I bother dreaming about that when I've got you right here for all the dirty things I want to do?"

"Hhhmmm… That is a very good question."

He rolled over Lambo, towering over his smaller, lither build with his monstrous physique. "Hey, maybe you're just trying to tell me something _you_ dreamed…? You want me to tell you how fucking great your ass is? How tight it is, how it squeezes me just right and sucks me… just like your cutesy little mouth?" He thumbed Lambo's bottom lip. "I really love your mouth, hey."

Lambo shuddered. His tongue swept out of his mouth and licked Colonnello's digit. "I-I really love… everything about you."

The blonde actually looked flustered for a moment. Then his grin turned softer, gentler, and he replaced his thumb with his lips and they kissed sweetly. "I really love everything about you too." He winked. "Even the crybaby part."

"My, my… that last part was really unnecessary."

"Heh… I don't think so."


End file.
